<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>higher further faster baby by atinyidea (JustOpenTheDoor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394838">higher further faster baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOpenTheDoor/pseuds/atinyidea'>atinyidea (JustOpenTheDoor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, but this fic will focus more on team bonding than the actual volleyball matches, though I'm still deciding if I should make a new work for that, we start almost at the beginning... we start where noya and asahi come back so, we will also continue to the time skip, yes there's poly and yes it's because I am an indecisive bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOpenTheDoor/pseuds/atinyidea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was little, Nakamura Sara's parents got divorced. Her father moved five hours away to Tokyo while Sara stayed in Miyagi with their mother.</p>
<p>Sara was a shy girl in her childhood, her real personality only coming out when she would play volleyball at her dad's during the summer with her neighbours. Her decision to join a volleyball team at Nagamushi Junior School was almost deterred when she found out the girls team didn't exist. Joining the boys team with her future step-brother was a little nerve wracking but when she was accepted with open arms she flourished! </p>
<p>When the new first years came into the equation she just finished her doctor-commanded break from sorts  and joined just in the nick of time to give the team her great volleyball skills and brilliant psychological skills!</p>
<p>The weird thing though, is that to the boys who know her like brothers have stared to notice that there's something wrong, something she refuses to talk about.</p>
<p>The fact that she'll be moving to a different city to live with her father for her last year of high school. Or maybe that her mother is moving to Brazil a month before her wedding? Or, perhaps, it's something completely different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‣<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>When she was little, Nakamura Sara's parents got divorced. Her father moved five hours away to Tokyo while Sara stayed in Miyagi with their mother.</p>
<p>Sara was a shy girl in her childhood, her real personality only coming out when she would play volleyball at her dad's during the summer with her neighbours. Her decision to join a volleyball team at Nagamushi Junior School was almost deterred when she found out the girls team didn't exist. Joining the boys team with her future step-brother was a little nerve wracking but when she was accepted with open arms she flourished!</p>
<p>When the new first years came into the equation she just finished her doctor-commanded break from sorts  and joined just in the nick of time to give the team her great volleyball skills and brilliant psychological skills!</p>
<p>The weird thing though, is that to the boys who know her like brothers have stared to notice that there's something wrong, something she refuses to talk about.</p>
<p>The fact that she'll be moving to a different city to live with her father for her last year of high school. Or maybe that her mother is moving to Brazil a month after she proposed? Or, perhaps, it's something completely different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>OR</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In which a girl who is on the boys volleyball team strives to make the most of it while she can, before her time with them runs out and she has to move to a different city.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>CAST</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kim Minkyung<br/><em>Nakamura Sara</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>volleyball</em>
  </b>
  <em> wing spiker</em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>karasuno high school, </em>
  </b>
  <em>miyagi</em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>second year</em>
  </b>
  <em> october 16th 1995</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kang Yebin<br/><em>Sakura Greene</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>tennis</em>
  </b>
  <em> transfer student</em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>karasuno high school, </em>
  </b>
  <em>miyagi</em>
  <br/>
  <em>second year august 3rd 1995</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jung Eunwoo<br/><em>Kobayashi Kaito </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>figure skater</em>
  </b>
  <em> non-competitive</em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>karasuno high school,</em>
  </b>
  <em> miyagi</em>
  <br/>
  <em>first year may 17th 1996</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Haikyuu!! Cast</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Themselves<br/><b><em>volleyball</em></b><em> the teams</em><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>WARNING</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>a mildly bad description on how volleyball is played, a language warning, mildly sexual references, a (small) divergence from the anime!<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>DISCLAIMER</b>
</p>
<p>i don't own the anime haikyuu!! or the manga it's based on! i just own my own characters (sara, aiko, sakura and kaito) and their individual plot lines!<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>FINAL NOTE</b>
</p>
<p>i am seriously in love with this anime and i read some fics on ao3 and i was suddenly so inspired so here it is! i hope you enjoy, because i'm gonna!<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>x</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>originaly posted to wattpad*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>PROLOGUE   </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey, I gotta say that guy sure has an amazing serve." Tanaka Ryūnosuke states to no one in particular as the volleyball team walked home from the<em> Sakanoshita Store. </em>"We would've been in trouble if he'd played from the start." He continued, since no one else was talking. "Makes sense that he's Kageyama's junior high upperclassmen then."</p>
<p>As if he was struck by an epiphany, Tanaka stopped in his tracks as he looked behind him towards the two first years following him. "Wait a second. Why are you at Karasuno, Kageyama? The strongest school in the prefecture is Shiratorizawa."</p>
<p>"Shiratori-what-a?" The short orange-haired first year, Hinata Shōyō, asked, his eyes wide with excitement and disbelief.</p>
<p>"Shiratorizawa. They're top in the prefecture.<br/>They're a powerhouse school ranked among the top eight in the country." Tanaka explained before his brow furrowed at the carrot top. "How do you not know that, man?"</p>
<p>"Oh." Kageyama Tobio sighed, finishing the last bit of his power bar. "I didn't make Shiratorizawa." He said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, he didn't really see it as a big deal.</p>
<p>"You didn't make it?" Tanaka seemed the most shocked.</p>
<p>"Well. I never got a recommendation from them, so I took a general entrance exam. Ended up failing. That exam was pure nonsense."</p>
<p>"That school is super hard to get into by conventional means."</p>
<p>As they passed by, the other two first years took to mocking Kageyama. "I guess the King isn't very good at studies." Tsukkishima Kei commented with a straight face.</p>
<p>"See ya." Yamaguchi Tadashi laughed into his hands.</p>
<p>Unaffected, Hinata turned to Kageyama. "But why did you come to Karasuno? Are you an admirer of the Little Giant, too?"</p>
<p>"I heard Coach Ukai is coming out of retirement."</p>
<p>"Ukai?"</p>
<p>"An outstanding coach who took unknown Karasuno to the spring nationals!"</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>"The name 'Ukai of Karasuno' is famous. They called him the 'Crazy Crow Coach'! You know because our school name kinda means crow?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Second and third-years got some coaching from him. He was pretty Spartan." Sugawara Kōshi expanded for Tanaka. When he opened his eyes the two first years were giving him looks as if they were starved and he was the only one with food. "Why do you look so envious? At one point Coach Ukai was going to officially come out of retirement, but he was hospitalized."</p>
<p>"But I figured, no matter what school I attended, I'd be up against high school students like me. There's no reason why I couldn't win."</p>
<p>"Cut the sour grapes. You can act cool about it, but you failed just the same. You're not fooling anyone, buddy." Tanaka laughed, pointing a finger in the dark haired boys face.</p>
<p>"That's not true. I'm not acting cool about it." Kageyama exclaimed, holding Hinata up in the air like he was the one who said anything. "We did defeat a top four team today, didn't we?"</p>
<p>"True, 2-1 against Seijoh. I was able to score one free, too, thanks to Hinata's decoy."</p>
<p>"Sure thing!" Hinata exclaimed as he was set back down on the ground.</p>
<p>"But how was your debut battle for you?" Tanaka asked but before Hinata could get a word in, Tanaka was cutting him off again with a laugh, "You really went crazy in that first set, lost your shit didn't you."</p>
<p>"You scored as many points as you lost, so don't get complacent." Kageyama chimes in next to him.</p>
<p>"C'mon guys! Why must you say things like that?" Sugawara groaned.</p>
<p>"He's right." Their captain, Sawamura Daichi spoke you from next to Sugawara. "Yes, we're lacking in a lot of ways. Today's victory was by the skin of our teeth."</p>
<p>"I-I will train a lot!"</p>
<p>"Wait! Well, yeah. Individual level-upping is important, too. But Karasuno, as it currently stands, is fundamentally short of members."</p>
<p>"That's true. We need a libero, especially for defense. And we need an ace spiker who can battle three blockers all by himself."</p>
<p>"A-Ace? That can be me."</p>
<p>"I told you, you're the best decoy." Kageyama almost hit him on the back of the head.</p>
<p>"But didn't you say the 'Guardian of Karasuno' is coming back?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"And Nakamura will be back soon too!"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Daichi smiled. "We're not powerful, but we're not particularly weak, either."</p>
<p>"We had outstanding players in the past, too. We were never able to apply their strengths effectively. But if all of us unite, and we also have new strength coming from our first-years, if we're able to connect all those strengths together we could definitely win the Summer Inter-High National Tournament." Sugawara beamed at his team mates. "It's not just a distant goal. It can really happen."</p>
<p>"The Summer Inter-High Tournament."</p>
<p>"I've heard about it."</p>
<p>"But the people who are coming back? Nakamura? And the Guardian? Who are they? Where have they been?"</p>
<p>"Well Nakamura sprained her ankle really bad during the last match we played last year, so the doctor ordered her not to her play any kind of sport for like two whole months!" Tanaka grinned. Both first year boys seemed a little too confused to catch the fact that he was talking about a girl.</p>
<p>"Yeah Mura's been texting the groupchat like mad because it's close to the time when she can play again." Daichi grinned in Suga's direction who grinned in reply. Again, neither first year had caught the pronouns the three upperclassmen were using.</p>
<p>"And the Guardian?"</p>
<p>"Oh!" Tanaka exclaimed. "He was suspended for one week, and banned for a month from club activities."</p>
<p>"A delinquent? He's a delinquent?" Kageyama almost yelled at the top of his voice.</p>
<p>"No! he just gets too fired up. He's a good guy, for real."</p>
<p>Kageyama's expression left nothing to the imagination. <em>If Tanaka says he gets 'too fired up,' how extreme could this guy be?</em></p>
<p>"And not only that, he is a player we could say is Karasuno's unique genius. But not unique any more, because now we also have cocky-as-crap Kageyama with us." Tanaka grinned.</p>
<p>"Call him your upperclassmen when he comes back, Hinata." Daichi smiled encouragingly at Shōyō as they began walking again. "You'll make him gleeful like an idiot, like Tanaka."</p>
<p>Tanaka gasped as if the words offended him so bad he was on the ground dying, "Like an idiot?"</p>
<p>"Hey, we're leaving you behind! Come on!"</p>
<p>Sugawara's lips pulled up into a small grin as he showed Daichi his phone, the text thread coming from Nakamura Sara reading: <em>hey just letting you know i'm free! see you guys next practice!!! o(^</em>▽<em>^)o</em></p>
<p>They couldn't wait.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>x</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>